Aftermath
by fanfic.addicted01
Summary: We know about Emmett, but we know nothing about his mother. (Warning: Mentioned Fryecest.)
1. Aftermath

**Okay, so another fanfic I uploaded on AO3, but totally forgot to do the same here. I am still working on this one and have plans how I will finish it, but right now I am busy with my Tomb raider series. Once that is wrapped up and finished, I will write more to this one. Planned to do them in the same time, but I am so-so in deep into my TR ship right now I cannot even write anything else xD Notes are also copied from AO3.**

 **Oh God, where I'd begin... first and foremost, thanks to my friends: AboveTheMoonlight and PoetHrotsvitha for enduring my constant complaining about my lack of writing skills and they never stopped supporting me and this little story, what I had deleted for once and wanted to do a second time too. Extra thanks for AboveTheMoonlight for editing this shit, because I am a shit writer. (I'm a curse, seriously.)**

 **This story (freak) was inspired by our very-veeeery long talking and brainstorming with AboveTheMoonlight, about our fangirl theories what included Emmett too. Poor kid.**

 **Try not to die while reading this.**

* * *

The streets of London were always busy and interesting. Jacob knew that very well and wasn't fascinated by it anymore, not like the first time he made his first steps in London and, like a baby, was completely marvelled by it. All the people, all the possibilities to have a good fight and earn good money. It was now all normal to him.

Time made him see London's true face – the ever-grey streets, the dirt and horseshit on the cobblestone, the smog in the air from the factories. The heavy rain was the very extra London could offer. Luckily today was nice enough outside to take a walk.

Spend some years here and you'll feel tempted to either run away or jump off of the Westminster Bridge. Especially if you often visit Whitechapel.

But not everyone shared his opinion about the city, like the 6 year-old at his side, holding Jacob's big hand with his tiny one and still adored the street life. But Emmett had totally different reasons then his father had when he first arrived.

The people around him and their clothing, funny talking, what they were doing - it all fascinated him. However, his absolute favourite were the carriage horses. Jacob simply had to make some time to take a walk to the station once or twice a week, where the carriages were waiting for a ride, so Emmett could visit his favourite horses and pet them or sometimes feed them carrots.

The boy loved all the horses, but two of them were really close to his heart: Admiral, the black gelding and Jacqueline, an old grey mare. Their owners quickly befriended Jacob - Of course, who could say no to the leader of the Rooks? And a knight too – so sometimes Emmett could sit on the horses' back for a short few minutes and this delighted him, laughing loudly and caressing the soft mane of the animals.

This always melted Jacob's heart a little. Emmett was a good kid, had a soft heart. Like his mother… he inherited so much from her.

A soft tug woke him up from his thoughts and he looked down at his little one. He looked a little tired and Jacob knew this look: time for a ride.

Without a word, he bent down and grabbed the boy and like that, he was sitting in his neck, small hands fisted in his hair. Maybe people stared, but he couldn't be bothered to care – if Emmett wanted to have a proper view of the street, he would have it. He was so short still, no wonder he got tired of seeing feet and waists only.

"Are we going to the horses?" He exclaimed happily as he noticed the familiar route.

Jacob chuckled. Some horses and he was the happiest boy in the world. "Yes we are. I promised, didn't I?"

He just laughed and started to blabber about the animals, how happy he is to see them and what he will ask from their owner about them, and how he hoped Jacqueline will be happy too, and things like that. Kids.

Later that day, when Emmett woke up from his afternoon napping and played on the floor with his wooden toys, Jacob sat at his desk with his papers covered with numbers and reports. From time to time, his gaze drifted towards his son, who was very busy with his carved and painted wooden tiger. Apparently, the tiger had devoured half of the soldiers.

Jacob quite often wondered about his parenting. Being an assassin and a gang leader meant a hectic life, running away in the middle of the night or going away for days to fulfil a mission. Of course, he never left Emmett alone – there was a Rook girl, Elizabeth, who was more than happy to help him out, watching the boy over for him, even when he was away for a long period. In those cases, Lizzy just moved into his flat. Emmett always told him what they did while he was away, like walking to the park or to the countryside to see some more horses and some cows too, sheep and the other farm animals. Jacob was thankful for her, but worried maybe he just missed out too much. Was he around enough? Nevertheless, he needed to deal with London too.

Being a father changed him. Before having his son, Jacob was a reckless man, lived for the today only and did not really think about the tomorrow or further into his future. He always assumed he would die young – he was an assassin after all, often challenged death as he chased his enemies and tried to make the a better place. Looking back now… Did he really make the world better? Will Emmett grow up in that better world? To be honest, nothing had really changed. There will always be enemies, problems, bad people…. because that is how the world works, isn't it? Jacob did not care, not really. He tried to make people's lives easier, that was what he trained for, yes, but he could not change the whole country. The Queen still had her Empire, women were still not equal to men and there was still child labour. Where is his better world?

After his son's birth, he tried to live a better life. Dying young wasn't an option anymore. Now he had to care; now he had someone to take care for, now he wasn't alone. And Jacob was grateful for that.

Looked down at him, the boy was still playing, but changed his mind and the tiger magically flew to the bookshelf in his owner's hand, run to the end of it, and stopped near his desk. Emmett knew Jacob was not happy about messing with his papers – he tended to forget, but not this time. Eyes turned towards the adult man and just simply blurted out; "Why don't I have a Mommy?"

His father wasn't prepared for this question, literally out of nowhere. Jacob looked at him, frozen to the spot. The silence began to stretch way too long and the boy looked like he had done something wrong – Jacob was rarely angry with him, but when he was, a hard stare was enough to let Emmett know he was out of line. He raised his voice only once or twice. His hand – never. Therefore, this long silent moment clearly scared him.

Jacob cleared his throat and turned back to his papers, as if nothing happened.

"Of course you do."

Emmett thought about that for a long moment. Did he? He really, really did? Was he allowed to ask a second question? Well, he asked anyway. "And where is she?"

Jacob closed his eyes for a moment. "Far away."

"Will I ever see her?" The hope he felt found its way to his voice. He had a mother! Of course he wanted to see her! When could he see her? Now? Tomorrow? Will they visit her?

But the answer wasn't what he'd hope for. "No." Simple and short.

Emmett wanted to keep asking: why not? Did she hate him? Didn't she want him and Father? Where is she? In London?

Jacob sensed his son was about to ask even more questions and he also knew maybe one day he has to face those questions, but this was not that day. He sighed, sliding to the floor next to his son. Time to explain some things to a 6 year old.

"Your mother is…. Your mother loves you, that's important for you to know. But she can't be with us, here. She has to be somewhere else, she is needed somewhere else… And I don't know if we will see her ever again. She wanted to be here, to be with you… but she can't."

This was the most he could offer his son for now. Of course, he could never tell him the whole truth.

The little boy looked at him with those painfully familiar blue eyes. "Oh…" He looked sad for a moment, of course he did. "But… does she love me?" His eyes were on him again, full of hope.

Jacob smiled. If there was something that was for sure, was that she loved Emmett "Of course, kid! She loves you very-very much!"

Emmett could somehow manage to put a smile on his freckled cheeks. Kids were amazing, he just acknowledged he will never see his mother, but could still smile, while Jacob wanted to scream and sob.

"That's good! I love her too! Could you tell her that? That I love her?"

He literally heard his heart breaking in two if that was even possible after what happened. "Yes, when I can, I will."

With that, the boy turned back to his toys, continuing his campaign to help the tiger eat the remaining soldiers and Jacob just sat there for a moment. If only he could be this naïve again.

Later that night when he managed to put Emmett down to sleep, Jacob sat down at his desk again and grabbed some paper and an inkbottle with a pen. Time to fulfil the promise made to his son - _their_ son. He pondered over the blank page for long minutes, thinking hard of what he should write, how should he put his thoughts into formed words. _'Well, let's start at the beginning, I think.'_

 _Dear Evie,_


	2. The darkest hour

**Heeey :D**

 **One thing is for sure: I am never happy about my works, be it written or other type of creative time spending (like painting or drawing - I can be extremely unsure and dark about my own skills). But I've got some extremely nice comments on another site and that pushed me forward a bit and did some searching after that second part of this story. I thought I deleted it then I found it and even if I didn't like it at all, still saw some ideas, so I used that as a base. I am still not 100% happy about the outcome, but hey, I did something xD**

 **Some years passed between ch 1 and ch 2 in the storyline :)**

 **The following things are still true: I am not a native speaker and have no beta reader, sorry for that.**

* * *

This environment was very unfamiliar to Emmett – almost alien. He felt awkward, but there was no-one around him thank God. He looked around – the building wasn't that grand like the ones he saw from the outside in London. The church in Crawley was definitely nothing compared to the Westminster Abbey, but he never appreciated the fancy stuffs anyway. He never really appreciated the religion either and considering his profession, well…. was it blasphemy to appear in the house of God?

„ _You are doing this because you still think I am a useless child? Because I don't have_ _ **anything**_ _in me what you could use? Is this the sign of your disappointment?"_

He shuddered then made a few tentative steps on that long corridor between the benches, finding a random spot to sit down. Slid into the narrow space, the wood made some loud noise as he sat on it. He looked around – the damn building made him nervous. The whole situation made him nervous. But he had no other idea where he could go.

" _You always favoured him, the more talented one and the sadder background story. He was someone you could teach everything you knew and be proud of! Him, instead of me!"_

And what now? Should he just…. pray? He didn't know any holy text to say aloud, well expect one mantra, but the _"Requiescat at in pace"_ wasn't the one he was looking after.

God, he hoped it wasn't.

The thought forced some inarticulate noise out from him and he leaned onto the next pew in front of him. Please don't let it happen, please… please…

"I'm so sorry…" he said it half-loud, feelings were already choking him. It cannot be true, it cannot be, no way the last time when he saw his father was in the middle of a very nasty fighting.

" _Because of Mother, isn't it?"_

The young man took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and let the moment of crying go. He didn't come here to _cry_ he can do that another time. To ease his feelings, he looked up to the huge painting on the wall: it was Christ on the cross with Roman soldiers around him and crying women. A big gash on his left side, bleeding – it was from one of the soldiers' spear, checking if the man was still alive. It was very depressing picture to look at: sadness, death, cruelty and misery only in one painting. It's just creates a bad taste in man's mouth to devour.

Emmett never really understood how religion worked and never really tried to. He was raised to defend the free will of human beings and religion did not appreciate the free will in his opinion. He never-ever thought he will seek help or solace in a _church_.

But he had no better idea than this.

Looked around once again, just to be sure he was perfectly alone.

"I never went to a church before…. and I never thought it has any use at all. I still don't think it has. But… it cannot hurt to try."

His voice faltered a bit, didn't really know how to continue.

"I have a father. He is the only living relative of mine. Well, I mean, I have an aunt too, but… she lives in India and I never saw her. And probably never will."

Emmett still missed the mother he never knew and never will be. He only had Jacob.

"My father raised me and I think he did his best. He tried his best."

He really did. As far as Emmett could remember he had a quite happy childhood. And even if he still did not understand a lot about the adults' world, now, as a teen he suspects it mustn't be easy for Jacob: being an assassin, the leader of the Rooks and London and dealing with a newborn son and the loss of its mother should be overwhelming. As an almost young adult, Emmett found the world a lot more difficult place to be as it was when he was a kid and the decisions he had to make was far more complicated as well. God, everything was so much better when his most urging question was how his wooden tiger can defeat a whole army of stupid toy soldiers.

"I wasn't the best son lately…"

He wasn't, he really wasn't. Father and son fought a lot and it often ended yelling nasty things at each other and him leaving Jacob behind and avoiding him for days sometimes. And things quickly got worse.

He sighed, felt the now familiar lump back in his throat, but this time Emmett did nothing against it.

"He is in serious danger this time and… and just… please don't let him be hurt… please…. our last conversation cannot be that fight…."

" _You blame me because of her. And you found someone better, but he also turned against you. That is_ _ **your**_ _punishment and you deserve all of it!"_

When Jacob told him he is about to send Emmett away, the younger Frye snapped at his father and it was catastrophic. Emmett said things he knew he will regret, but he didn't care or he thought he didn't care. He could pretend and be angry at his father.

Until that letter came.

Until Jack caught him and no one saw any trace of Jacob ever since and no-one found anything about him. Abberline even hinted Jacob Frye was dead already.

Tears glistened in his blue eyes and this time he let them fall as the sobbing emerged to the surface.

"I-I'm begging… please… don't let him die, please… I'd do anything if I can have him back. I told _horrible_ things to him and I am the worse son he could ever have, but please don't let Jack kill him… I didn't mean it; I didn't mean any of it…"

If only he could go back in time and undo everything he did and said to Jacob. He would just do differently, he would be more patient and understanding, he would try his _best._ If only he could have a _second chance_ ….

"I love him, I never really hated him, ever…"

Time slowly became meaningless as he just sat there, begging, crying, hoping he will get his father back, even if he is injured, but still alive. But there was a point when he had no more tears to shed, no more words to tell and no more strength to bear the pain. The young man just felt empty and numb, like an overused item what was thrown away.

As he rose wondered if someone or… _something_ even listened to him. Wondered if Jacob will get any help and get back home. If he is still alive.

As he reached the huge and heavy wooden door stopped for a moment, wondered if he had any strength to face with the new day ahead of him. Even if he just lost his father too, the life cruelly goes on, Emmett knew that – barely hit age of 16, but already saw some things on the streets of Whitechapel. He knew life wasn't a fairytale – Jacob made sure about preparing him to the reality. But this, all this, Jack and his cruelty, his hatred toward Jacob was too much reality.

And Emmett didn't feel prepared to this.

* * *

 **Hey, you've made it! :D God I just love this kid, so why not TORTURE HIM A BIT.**

 **Kids can be difficult sometimes and even if Emmett has a nice nature, he is still a human: he argues with Jacob a lot, because that is what teens do (Hmmmm... I don't really remember about my teenage-time, well yes there was lots of arguments because I was lazy. Oh wait, I am still lazy xD) And in the same time he feels extremely jealous because of Jack and how he seems to be better than Emmett in things but mostly how deeply Jack bonds with Jacob - and Emmett feels threatened. That's why he told Jacob all those things in their last fight right before Emmett had no choice but do as daddy said and leave London. Teens, hormones... this can be an extremely difficult age for them and Emmett is not an exception. (And also add the fact he needs to step out of daddy's shadow as well. Plus the protect the humans and kill the bad guys business.)**


	3. Baby it's cold outside

**Woaaaah... what is this? Chapter 3? Looks like that :D** **Guess what: I am currently working on chapter 5, so time to upload a new chapter over here as well :D  
**

 **Let's be honest, I wanted to write it as a happy moment in the whole storyline - but then it turned out to be like 'Hi, this is Drama and Angst, act II'. I do plan to write some happiness for this poor kid, but not today Emmett, not today xD**

 **Nope, no beta-reader and still not mastered English literature, so yeah, sorry for that.**

* * *

The life in Crawley was calmer and much-much slower than in London. Also the air was fresher and honestly, it was good to see some colours after so much of cobblestone and metal. No whores on the streets, you don't really have to be afraid to be knifed to death in the middle of a street in Whitechapel and also people didn't seem to be _that_ greedy altogether.

If Emmett wanted to be 100% honest, he kind of liked being here. It was good just to take a moment of peace. But it wasn't _perfect_. Jacob wasn't there with him to hear his father's constant complaining about how bored he is and how bored it was in his younger age, but secretly enjoying it and sharing good stories about his life with Evie here, what they did and how they lived. He wasn't here to show Emmett around, even boast about his gambling and fighting skills and of course hint that how famous he was among the ladies. Emmett would just roll his eyes and making faces, not believing his words and Jacob would be loud about that and everything would be great and they'd be laughing, probably sharing some drinks together and Jacob would mock his son whenever they walk over a pasture with some horses, telling Emmett how he loved the animals as a kid. He would tell his old man to leave it, but eventually ending up petting the horses, as they come closer to them, because Jacob got some sweet apples in his pockets.

It would be lovely. Peaceful. _Perfect_.

Except Jacob wasn't here but with Jack, who knows where, who knows in how much pain or even he was alive or not.

At the start Emmett was full of hope, after all Jacob is very well trained and had years of experiences, Abberline is his friend and probably every officer in London is looking for Jacob and trying to catch Jack, that had to mean _something_.

But as the days passed and became weeks, the younger Frye started to lose those rays of hope and exchanged them for more and more worries. And he wasn't the only one.

George tried to keep up the hopeful façade for him, but Emmett knew what the truth was. The teenaged boy sometimes sneaked on him and the other Brotherhood members, who came when they thought he was asleep for hours now at night, discussed about what they will do with him if Jacob never returns.

"He can stay here." George offered "He can finish his training here and then, when he is ready he can go back to London – or wherever he wants to."

So no-one believed his father will ever return? Will he never come back to him? Joining to his mother and Emmett will never see him again?

One day when he was at the fighting pit, Emmett made a mistake. Head full of his own pride he misjudged his opponent and that was a big mistake: ended up with a broken, swelling arm and the sharpest pain he ever knew in his life. After that he thought there is nothing worse than an injury, than the psychical pain. But the thing he felt when heard George suggesting he willingly takes him in if Jacob dies?

That piercing feeling in his chest, that burning pain was just too much. He'd rather break his arm again if he could exchange the feeling to that. In that moment Emmett understood how mere _feelings_ can change a man. Did Jacob change too, when he lost Emmett's mother? Will he himself change after losing his father?

Not like he was angry or even hurt by George because of that idea – even if the thought of losing his father pained him greatly, Emmett was grateful for poor, old George to offer his home to him. Jacob often told stories about George, who was the twin's father's friend and a fixed point in the twin's life and he was more than willing to raise an another Frye, if he needed to. George gave him nothing else, but warmness and consoling ever since Emmett arrived and the lad welcomed it. He was like a good grandfather what Emmett never had.

And just like any good grandfather, George also offered up lots of great and even embarrassing stories about Jacob – what Emmett found rather entertaining.

But he knew they cannot act like nothing happened back in London.

That morning when he came down from his room for breakfast, George was already there, looking over the window, clearly thinking hard. That late-night meeting happened only a few days ago, when George made his offer and Emmett knew what he wanted to talk about.

When he heard Emmett's steps, the old man turned toward him, greeted the boy with a "Good morning" and even tried to give him a smile. Failed with that one though. After a sigh, completely gave up trying to act there is nothing wrong.

"We need to talk." and with that motioned to a chair close to him, signing it will be a serious conversation.

What if he got some fresh news? God, please no…

Emmett walked closer and sat down onto the chair George pointed out to him. He must saw something on the lad's face, because the first thing the older man said was about Emmett's fears.

"I didn't receive any news from London."

That calmed the boy down a bit, let out a breath what he held inside.

"But we need to talk about your future."

Much better than receiving news about finding Jacob's mutilated body. Still, it also had a bad sounding, like everybody accepted Jacob's death - and Emmett didn't want to hear about that. His own worries and nightmares were more than enough.

"We don't. Father will come back and I go back to the City and that's it." His voice was firmer and colder than he meant to be, but if only they'd have some more faith in his father.

Another sigh and a pair of sad eyes. Was that… _pity_? A totally new emotion was gushing its way to the surface: anger.

"I know you strongly believe in Jacob and God is my witness I do too. But we need to be realistic Emmett, we need to consider your options, just in case if Jacob…"

"If what?" he barked, wasn't minding George never got the chance to finish his sentence. Usually Emmett was very peaceful and kind – others considered him _too_ kind for being an assassin someday – but he was capable to feel violent emotion, like anger. "If my father is dead, like everybody suggests he is?"

George tried to keep calm, but looking at Emmett with understanding won't help: how he could understand this? This pain, this fear, this emptiness?

"Emmett, we have to be prepared to everything and his death is something we seriously need to consider. We know Jack got him and no-one can find him and as time is passing… you cannot return to London if he is dead, Jack owns the city now and you'd be his next target. But here… you are safe here, you can _stay_ here with me, if you want. Finish your training and then finish what your father has started or make your own path."

George was trying to be nice, Emmett knew. He wanted to make the boy sure, he has a place in the world and he is not alone, Emmett _knew_ all that. But emotions took control over him sadness, anger, fear, a strange, but powerful mixture gnawed a hole into his guts, making him slightly shaking, wasn't sure he starts to scream or cry in the next second.

A warm hand reached his, making him notice his own fingers curled into a fist.

"I know this is hard…"

Bolted, jumped up, the force of his movement pushed the chair away and made it fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"You don't know that!" Screaming then. "You have no idea how it feels like, hearing everybody talking about how my father is dead, how they have no faith in him at all and then looking at me with pity, like they see a stray puppy. _Poor Emmett first lost his mother, now his father too._ "

George tried to respond, but Emmett didn't wait for that, with a sudden turn he was out of the conversation and soon enough of the house too by marching toward the door and ripped it open, slamming it behind himself.

The chilly air of the season hit him hard, like the cold tried to reach to his bones. How everything could be so peaceful when nothing was okay around him? How other people could live their lives while his was in the middle of a storm? Why his father? Why his family? Why not another boy is threatened to lose everything and not him?

This was selfish, he knew and Jacob taught him to be better than this. But if his father claims that he wasn't selfish when he lost his own father or his sister, well, that would be a lie.

Being around people right now was unbearable – needed to get away from it, from this, everything, to get lost just for a moment. _"Can't I be lost item without anyone finding me?"_

Started to run, not minding where just away. _"They are not right. They know nothing."_ , chanted silently, repeating it like a mantra or a pray. If he repeated it enough will it be true?

The scenery quickly changed as he left he houses behind – trees and open spaces, forest and pastures existed peacefully next to one another.

" _If I ran far enough the problems will still find me?"_

Colours changed rapidly over the season – the chilly weather suddenly tightened its grip around the small village, forcing the leaves to turn their colour to various shade of brown, red and gold. As horrible as this autumn was in London, it was so beautiful in Crawley.

" _If I run fast enough can I leave everything behind myself?"_

Needed some time to recognise the burning pain in his lungs, but when he did it forced him to finally stop. Gulping the air down and calming his pulse, Emmett finally noticed the world around him; the blissful silence, the cold smells, the warm colours – no wonder his father wanted to be as far away from here as he could; he needed more than this, more than the peace and silence. But right now Emmett didn't wish to be anywhere else. Tears blurred his vision, but no, not this time, he couldn't cry all the time, like a small boy. The adult's world was confusing yes, but it was time to face it.

Quickly wiping the wetness away from his eyes looked at his side and walked toward the wooden fence; pretty new thing, probably was built this summer by a farmer who finally invested into it to keep his animals on the pasture, not letting them wander around, destroying someone's infield. Everything was so peaceful, so beautiful, while his world slowly collapsed leaving nothing behind, but pain and agony and memories of a better life.

"Yes", he sighed, as looked at the scenery, smiling to himself faintly – he wasn't too ruined to notice simple things around him, that was good. "Father would love it here."

* * *

 **I seriously planned for George to be involved in this, even if he is too old to be alive in this era, but let's say he is extremely lucky xD Also Jacob and Evie seriously had no-one after Ethan's death, only George whom I always saw as a step-father for them - even if Ethan raised them, George was always around so I do think he'd willingly take Emmett in if the boy needs a home. And as it looks like now, he seriously in the need of one.**

 **And what about Emmett? Seriously sick of everbody's negativity and about to tell everyone to get lost for fuck's sake and ready to show his inner Jacob in the topic of cursing xD But also knows he has no luxury of being under the wing of his father anymore and needs to face the real world; he cannot live his life denying everything around himself. Deep down he also knows how things look like, what is Jacob's logical fate by now, but his inner child-part is too scared to grow up so suddenly and deal with the coldness of the reality. But there is a point when you have to do what you have to do. So maybe he is done with the emo-style after this xD**

 **This was also part of my original ch 2, like I mentioned the 'George is willing to adopt the Frye heir' thing, but decided it needs some details**.


	4. Dawn is coming

**Oh hi! :D**

 **So sorry for the long delay - the TR fandom holds my soul currently and I mostly post stories there, but this also means I do write stories! :D And after 11 recently written one shot I wanted some fresh air and I never planed to abandon Emmett :D Also Christmas is coming and I totally have plans for the Frye family for the holidays, but for that I needed to move the storyline forward a bit. (Probably it still will be a tight fit, but who cares xD)**

 **So, chapter 4 is here and there is the light at the end of a long and dark tunnel :D I hope you will enjoy this chapter and sorry for every mistakes I did, no beta reader and I am still a foreigner.**

* * *

The wind changed and it brought more coldness and grey clouds with itself forcing the people into their homes and Crawley silently fell into slumber. It seemed like time went on so slowly it almost stopped.

It didn't have an effect on the flowing time only: news also stopped coming from London. Abberline had nothing new to say and as the days passed slowly Emmett also started to lose hope. Even he had to admit there was very little chance of finding her father alive – and honestly, he started to have doubts the police will find Jacob at all. He will be another missing soul, vanished from the dark streets of London and slowly everyone will forget him. It happened before. Jacob won't be an exception either.

A year or two later Emmett will be the only one who will still think about him day after day.

Dark thoughts embraced the young Frye and he changed with them. Became more silent, lonelier… George saw it how the boy slowly gave up the hope and he tried his best to push him on, but how he could expect from Emmett to have faith when even himself had his own doubts? The older man didn't force it after a while, thought giving some time to Emmett probably will be more useful than to expect him to believe in miracles, like a fool. He wasn't a child anymore, saw just enough of the world's cruelty to know when it was useless to keep hoping. It still come way too early for the young lad, he was way too innocent to face with his father's death, even if Jacob tried his best to train his son and prepare him to the life of an assassin. And all of the losses what Emmett will have as his own.

Jacob – if he was still alive somehow – definitely needed a miracle and someone who was brave enough and skilled enough to go after Jack, moreover stop him and restore the uneasy balance in the City. And giving back the father of a grieving boy, who was too young to be strong enough to face with such a tragedy, but too old to be sheltered from the world's cruelty.

-x-

Days started to blurred together as Emmett faced with the same challenges and with the same pain. Get up, go and have breakfast and deal with your tasks; George created a fix daily routine for him and Emmett agreed to it – it was way better than lay in his bed and stare at the ceiling, even if that was everything he craved after. He didn't want to face with the world. He didn't want to accept that life goes on and nothing and no-one stops, because he, Emmett Frye lost his father too and become an orphan at age of 16. No-one cared. Not really. These things happen all the time. He wasn't the only one without parents or a home and he knew that, still he wanted to… to... deal with this unfair outcome. It wasn't fair! Why him? Why now? Why his father? Losing his mother wasn't enough? Sometimes he didn't think he had the strength to get out of the bed, sometimes he wished he rather die over the night and never get up ever again. And sometimes he was so angry and wanted to break things, everything around him and scream and cry and destroy to let the world feel what he felt, the pain, the loss, the anger. But he was smarter than that, he need to be smarter than that, Jacob wanted him to be smarter than that. So instead of letting his emotions dictate how he acted, he tried to find something he could grab and hold onto, something what will push him over this. Will this ever be over? He didn't know.

So when George offered his help, Emmett did what he had to: accepted it. Maybe it will help, a routine, tasks to fulfil, continuing his training. He didn't want to give up his training. This was his heritage, the only thing what was left to him and he will fulfil his father's wish and become an assassin, hopefully reaching the master rank sometime. Just like his old man before him. And well, if Jacob could do it – despite, well everything, but mostly his personality – then why Emmett couldn't? It was as good of a goal as anything else.

His new mentor – wait, did this make George as his mentor now? Probably yes, after he will be the one who will watch his training over, he will be the one who will teach him. It was weird to think about George like _that_ – arranged a small job for him, to help out around the horses. There was a stable near to Emmett's new home and apparently the owner of it was a good friend of George, so Emmett had the opportunity to help around the animals. Some minor tasks, nothing too serious, just enough to deal with. The teenage boy knew why George didn't overwhelm him with honing his skill and full training yet; he hoped the calm, silent environment and being around the creatures Emmett always loved will help to heal him. It supposed to be some kind of therapy apparently. And even if Emmett had his doubts, he didn't say a word about them.

After all, he felt a bit better when he was alone and knew what he has to do. The horses never pitied him, never said how much they felt sorry for him.

This morning was a more difficult one. He had to collect every willpower in him to make a simple movement as sitting up in the bed and then put his feet on the floor and get up. Another glorious day ahead of him. Hopefully he won't break down, like he did the last time when he felt like this. It happened when while brushing one of the older geldings, a gentle grey horse. The day had a difficult start, just like now, but Emmett managed to get up and head out, keeping up with his new schedule. Everything seemed to be kind of normal – until it suddenly hit him. The realization of his new situation, how alone he was, how he will never see his father ever again and it was just too much, too much to deal with and sobbed like a child, leaning against the huge, warm body, covered with soft fur. Thankfully no-one walked in on him, only the gelding push his muzzle against Emmett's side, eerily felt like he was asking if everything was okay.

Today he wanted to avoid this emotional breakdown.

After dressing up, headed to the kitchen, steadily walking down of the stairs. George was already there – as always – preparing a heartful amount of breakfast. It sometimes made Emmett feel less alone and cared for – it was nice, something that warmed him up a bit.

"Good morning", greeted George politely – mourning didn't mean he had to be an asshole with people – and was about to sit down, when his blue eyes noticed something, being fixed on the item. It was white, two words written on it, laying on that part of the table where he used to sit at. Looked like it was waiting for him.

Why it would be waiting for him?

"What's… what's that?" Could it be news from London? After so much time of silence? No, that wasn't logical or if it was news from London then it won't say anything new; either way Abberline telling them they gave up the searching or they found Jacob's body.

Emmett didn't know which version would be better. If Abberline gave up the search, he can still have the fantasy Jacob is alive and well and maybe eventually will return. Silly thought but it could give him hope again.

If Abberline found his body, then finally Emmett will know for sure what happened with Jacob – and can bury him properly.

George didn't answer right away, slowly reaching for his tea and took a sip from it, swallowed. "Seems to be a letter."

Must be bad news if he avoided the topic so much. There goes the hope of having a rather normal day.

"What is in it?" his voice was strained, already afraid of the letter's content.

"I don't know." came the answer with a sigh "It is for you."

For him? Who would write to him? Stepping a bit closer he could read the words; it was his name, Emmett Frye. He didn't recognize the handwriting. One thing was sure: it didn't come from Abberline. The man had an awful writing style, always in a hurry, made his letters hard to read. These words were much neater, this was written with care and under calm circumstances. And by someone Emmett didn't know.

Slowly reached for the letter and opened it, pulling out the paper from the envelope, read it silently.

George watched him carefully, ready to any kind of bad reaction. After such a long period of silence, no way it could be good news and poor boy couldn't deal with more, he was already at his breaking point. If this letter told him they found Jacob in the Thames and moreover something horrible happened with him – like Jack mutilated his body – George wasn't sure it won't hurt Emmett way too much, urging him to do something stupid, making him hurting himself.

But what actually happened wasn't the scenario George ever imagined.

Emmett read the letter twice or he just stared at it, he couldn't tell. But his breathing became rapid, redness was forming on his cheeks and his eyes… something sparkled in them, the lad was clearly excited. More and more with every passing moment, still not quite sure to dare to believe what he just read.

Emmett looked down on him, George looked back, waiting for him to say something finally.

"My aunt…" started a bit weakly.

"What about her?" He didn't hear about Evie since years and wasn't sure Emmett even knew her.

"My aunt is here. Arrived weeks ago. She says…." he had to stop and take a deep breath "She says she found my father. And Jack. Jack is gone and my father is injured but… alive." Blue eyes glistened as they were filled with unshed tears of joy. "He is alive George."

It felt like putting down a huge weight. Not because of himself, not really; watching this poor kid suffering this much and unable to help him, unable to give his father back to him was torturing. Jacob loved his son and he and George exchanged many letters over the years: when Evie went away and Jacob was left alone and there was London and a baby too, depending on him, Jacob turned to George for advices and support. And he happily helped him. Got many stories how things were going, how London and also Emmett grew and evolved and watched how Jacob slowly became more matured, growing up to the tasks ahead of him. In a way he knew Emmett and was part of his life, even if the boy didn't know him for years, only heard stories about him from his father. Finally meeting with him under these circumstances and seeing him suffer wasn't something George wished for. He hoped for a different kind of meeting, father and son coming together, maybe Jacob complains about Crawley and George tells maybe a bit too awkward stories about the older Frye what Emmett would definitely enjoy.

Maybe he will still have a chance to do that. Sometime.

* * *

 **Hmmm, I dunno what to feel. I can only hope it wasn't too bad or too out of the mood. I kinda just sat down and wrote it.**

 **As for Evie's silence: she did not write sooner because even if she knew where Emmett was, she didn't want to let him know about her arrival for several reasons: there was a huge chance he will show up in London and ruin everything moreover get himself killed. It was easier for her to work alone, without dealing with a 16 year old boy, who is emotionally compromised. Also she didn't want to make him hoping and then let him down either way not finding Jacob - not an option - or find out he is already dead. And she doesn't really know him yet, yes Jacob was writing to her tons of letters, but meeting with him for the first time when she has to concentrate on other things and do her best wouldn't be ideal. So she rather kept her presence as a secret, doing her best and once that was done she could let Emmett know and give him some much needed good news.**

 **For the timing, I don't really think it took months for Evie to find Jacob, she was on a hot trail and didn't stop until she found Jack. It was Jacob who let her know he needed her help and she arrived a month after Jacob's absence - in that time Emmett easily fell into his depressed state - and then adding weeks - probably another month or so - while she was looking after her brother was kinda enough to Emmett to accept the fact Jacob is probably gone and tried to deal with that more or less.**


End file.
